We Danced
by Crazy4Cocopuffs
Summary: ONESHOT! Andrew is cleaning up the arcade one night and someone comes back for something she'd forgotten. One thing leads to another and...
1. Chapter 1

We Danced

By Crazy4Cocopuffs

* * *

Andrew's POV 

The bar was empty  
I was sweeping up the floor

I own my own diner, well diner/arcade really. It's a great place, with hardwood floors and vinyl red stools and video games in the back for the kids. It's been a success so far and I do almost everything myself. Anyway, I was cleaning up after a busy Friday night when a short blue-haired girl pushed the door open.

That's when she walked in  
I said, "I'm sorry but we're closed"

"I'm sorry, miss. We're closed." I said, pausing in mid-sweep of the broom.

And she said "I know,  
But I'm afraid I left my purse"

"I know. I'm sorry, but I think I left my purse. Did you find one?" She asked, pushing a strand of short hair behind her ear.

I said, "I put one back behind the bar  
I bet it's probably yours"

"I put one behind the counter. I bet it's yours." I said, going behind the counter. I pulled out a small brown purse and held it up.

"That's it." She said with a smile. "Thank you so much for holding it."

"Not problem." I said as I handed it to her. When she reached for it, I noticed that her hand was shaking slightly. Then I realized that it was late and she didn't have a coat on. "I'll give you this on one condition."

"What's the condition?"

I smiled. "You have to have some hot chocolate with me."

She smiled up at me. "Sure. That would be nice."

And the next thing that I knew  
There we were, lost in conversation  
And before I handed her her purse  
I said, "You'll only get this back on one condition"

We sat and talked for an hour. By that time, I'd learned a lot about her and vice versa I'm sure. And I don't know what triggered it, but somehow the jukebox started playing some country song.

Gathering my courage, I asked "Ami, would you like to dance?"

She blushed cutely and nodded. "Oh, okay."

I reached out a hand and she accepted it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed my hands on her hips, and we let the music guide us.

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

When the song ended, she looked sadly at the clock and noticed how late it had become.

"I'm sorry. I've got to go home. My roommate will be worried." She looked up at me, her blue eyes shining, and slowly started to move out of the embrace we had settled into.

"Wait." I said, pulling her back into me. I had never felt this way before and wasn't about to let it go. I brought my lips to her in a soft kiss. Her lips were so soft and warm.

She moved into me, wrapping her hands behing my neck and bringing her fingers to play with my short blond hair. I loved the way her fingers felt.

All too soon, we broke apart. She moved again to leave and this time I let her go, but not before asking one last thing. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

She grinned at me and replied. "I promise." With one last glance at me, she walked out the door.

And from that moment  
There was never any doubt  
I had found the one  
That I had always dreamed about

That was what I considered out first date. We've been together almost a year now and I've loved every minute of it. We see each other every day and it's just an amazing feeling to feel so connected to another person.

We decided to have dinner on our one year anniversary at the diner, where we first met. It wasn't going to be a huge deal because she was coming straight from her job, working as an intern at the local hospital.

What was our special meal? Why cheeseburgers, of course! We both loved cheeseburgers. For dessert, we had fresh chocolate chip cookies and hot chocolate. We talked and laughed and kissed until it was very late.

Everything had been cleaned up and we were having one last cup of hot chocolate before heading to our separate homes. She probably thought the night was almost over, but I had one more surprise for her.

And then one evenin'  
When she stopped by after work  
I pulled a diamond ring out of the pocket of my shirt

I pulled ring case out of my pocket and opened it to reveal a diamond ring. Getting on both knees in front of her, I told her how much I loved her, how full my life had been since I'd met her, how happy she'd made me, and then I asked her to marry me.

Her eyes teared up and then she did something that I wouldn't have expected.

"I'l marry you," she said as the jukebox began to play. "But only on one condition."

And as her eyes filled up with tears  
She said, "This is the last thing I expected"  
And then she took me by the hand  
And said, "I'll only marry you on one condition"

"Anything." I said automatically.

She stood up and reached for my hand. "Dance with me?"

And seconds later, we were wrapped in each others arms, swaying to the music.

And we danced  
Out there on that empty hardwood floor  
The chairs up and the lights turned way down low  
The music played, we held each other close  
And we danced

Years have gone by and still, every once and a while, we wind up on that old hardwood floor, holding each other and dancing in circles. I'm sure you're curious about how everything turned out. Ami finished medical school and it now head of the prenatal department at the local hospital. I still have my little diner, which is doing extremely well.

Two years after we married, almost to the day, Ami gave birth to our first daughter, Kaya. In the past ten years, four more children have followed; James, Laura, Christopher, and Marina. But we live in a big house just outside the city, so having so many children isn't a problem. I love each and every one of them.

Like no one else had ever danced before  
I can't explain what happened on that floor  
But the music played  
We held each other close  
And we danced

Oh, I almost forgot. Ami wants to meet me at the diner tonight. Says she has some good news for me, something big. I wonder what it is. And here I was, thinking about the past. But it really is amazing, isn't it? So much can change with a dance...

Yeah, we danced


	2. The Song and stuff

Hi, it's Crazy4Cocopuffs here.

Okay, readers. Here are a few things that I either forgot to add to my story or just decided to share with you guys:

1. The song is 'We Danced' by Brad Paisley

2. What Ami was going to tell Andrew was that she was pregnant.

I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks to Luna Eesha for reviewing!


End file.
